


Future Montage

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Lost Light Ficlets [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a not-so-epic miniquest, Rewind thinks Tailgate and Cyclonus are overdue for a little romantic interference...er, encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Montage

 

   “We found it while we were fishing,” Tailgate chirps in excitement and nearly stumbles as he tries to walk backward and look up to address Cyclonus at the same time. "It’s like a secret, little door in the oil reservoir way up on the wall, right as you walk in. We tried to reach it ourselves but it’s too high for minis. Even when the three of us stood on each other’s shoulders!”

   “You realize it’s likely something exceedingly mundane?” Cyclonus frowns but continues to follow the backpedaling Tailgate. “A service hatch most likely.”

   “Maybe,” Tailgate shrugs, “but Swerve says the fun’s in finding out.”

   “So this was Swerve’s idea,” Cyclonus states, his interest visibly declining.

   “He’s stuck in the bar but he wants it noted that this should be called Operation Mystery Hatch and that if we find something cool, it was his idea,” Rewind chimes in, “Of course, if it’s something lame, then I'll remind you this was Tailgate’s idea so you won’t be nearly as annoyed.”

   Cyclonus's not-so-subtle glare at Rewind tells the mini he is toeing a line.

    _Oops!_ Rewind muses in silent satisfaction. _Little too close to the mark perhaps, Cyclonus?_

   But the truth is, Rewind doesn't just intend to toe that line between simple assumption and die-hard conviction. And that line between casual observer and god-like matchmaker? Well, he intends to cartwheel right over that line at some point soon. Tailgate and Cyclonus are obviously meant to share more than a room.

   "I'm only here, despite all my earlier objections, to make sure you don't injure yourselves over this ridiculous fixation." Cyclonus huffs but, as sour as he tries to look, it’s obvious he intends to continue when met with Tailgate’s clasped hands and tiny body stretched pleadingly on tip toes. The purple flyer can be convinced to do remarkably frivolous seeming and uncharacteristic things when Tailgate is involved. And this certainly isn't the first time Rewind's gotten footage of the stoic warrior aiming those soft looks at Tailgate when Cyclonus can't quite maintain the grumpy glare. It's like watching resolve crumble in real time.

   Tailgate beams in satisfaction even though he doesn't realize how he has, in effect, manipulated Cyclonus into joining this campaign simply by putting himself in possible (yet likely nonexistent) danger.

   And Rewind? Well, Rewind gets to record the comparatively tender level of care Cyclonus uses only for the blue and white minibot. Those two have got it for each other bad! But at least one of them is too clueless to do anything about it. Probably both of them. Still, if this quest for the Nights of Cybertron goes on long enough, maybe those two will figure it out and then Rewind will be able to play clips like ‘Operation Mystery Hatch’ at future movie nights and point out the budding romance. Or perhaps, if the quest stretches for a really long time, it will be part of a montage at their conjux ceremony.

   Rewind’s always been a sucker for that kind of thing.

   Tailgate and Cyclonus just need a little help, someone to put them together. He hopes that Mystery Hatch is as outrageously high as he remembers so he can suggest that Tailgate stand on Cyclonus’s shoulders. Then Rewind will just slip away undetected. And if the door happens to lock behind him leaving Tailgate and Cyclonus temporarily stranded in a secluded location with only each other for company, well that will have nothing to do with the mini drill currently filling out Rewind's preciously scant subspace. Failing that grand plan? He'll find something. Rewind’s seen these two skirt a deeper relationship long enough; he’ll find a way to get them together.

   "Just throwing this out there," the archivist clasps his hands behind his head nonchalantly, "that hatch is pretty darn high and I'm not real big on heights so..."

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was part of a much longer piece about (spoilers!) the massacre aboard the Alternate Lost Light where Rewind was privy to a moment of Cygate sweetness right before the DJD popped in and well, you know...But I had to cut that in rewrites for that fic so here it is a little fleshed out and fluffier just for the sake of not throwing it away.


End file.
